


Anything

by adevotedreader



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was more important to Jim Kirk than his crew, and that wasn't about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

"What would you do to spare them?"

"Anything." And kneeling at this bastards feet, hurt, bound, and unarmed, Kirk knew that this was true. The past two years had been the best of his life, the friendships forged irreplaceable and incomparable to anything that he had experienced before. The things that he had experienced would stay with him forever, shaped the person that he was now, and that gave him the strength to give up anything and everything he could in order to spare their lives.

"Anything? Even your own life?"

"Yes." Nothing was more important than his crew and their ship. Maybe someday they could forgive him.

"Are you sure Captain Kirk? A life for a life does sound a bit trite doesn't it?"

"If I didn't intend to give up my life for them then I never would have come to you. My life isn't worth more than any of theirs or all of theirs. If sacrificing myself saves them then so be it."

His inevitable death had come. With a humorless laugh he thought about how Spock was wrong; this wasn't a no-win scenario. So long as his crew survived then it would be considered a victory in his eyes, simply one that he would not be able to share in.

"Any last requests Captain?"

Kirk simply closed his eyes, allowed a tear to fall and waited.

A shot rang out.


End file.
